koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nanman
The Nanman tribe (南蛮 or 南蠻; alternatively called Man or Mang) were a group of insurgents during the Three Kingdoms period. "Nanman" is actually an umbrella term that refers to the tribes that once lived in the area, but the games often combines all of these tribes into one faction. Their indigenous region was located in southwestern China, specifically near Shu in modern fiction. In the games, their troops often wear tribal clothing, equip themselves with minimal armor, and are noticeably much tanner than other units. Both Meng Huo and Zhurong wear eccentric animal themed outfits in several of their game appearances. In the Dynasty Warriors and Romance of the Three Kingdoms series, they are often represented by warm tans or oranges. Kessen II adorns their troops in violet. Historically, Yong Kai implored Meng Huo to aid him in his rebellion against Shu. Meng Huo convinced the foreign tribes in Yizhou to serve their new master, citing overbearing taxes and the lack of compassion from the throne for its people. For a time, Meng Huo served under his master until his servants lost faith in Yong Kai and killed him. Nominating Meng Huo as their new leader, they rebelled together against Zhuge Liang's suppressive army. What followed was an inconclusive string of victories, defeats, and withdraws from both sides of the conflict. Many have their own theory on who had the upper hand, but the exact details and results of their conflicts are not known. Only the Hanjin Chunqiu states that Zhuge Liang defeated Meng Huo's forces seven times, but this account doesn't match with other records. Approximately by September 225, the instigators were suppressed by the time Zhuge Liang arrived at Lake Dian. He appointed two brave warriors from the conflict to assist Meng Huo, who was appointed as a minister after the conflict. In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel, they were portrayed as barbaric tribesmen and had several fictional tribesmen to assist their leader. Led by their king, Meng Huo, the population was first contacted by Cao Pi, as per Sima Yi's suggestion, to attack Shu. An army led by Zhuge Liang invaded to subdue the Nanman. The Prime Minister planned to defeat and release his rival seven times to earn the tribe's trust. After many losses and battles, Meng Huo gave into their compassion and submitted. Learning that they were allowed to keep their independent government, they revered Zhuge Liang's kindness and built a temple to honor him. They fondly bid their new friends adieu and continued to rule their lands peacefully away from the three kingdoms. Army *Cuan Xi *Gao Ding *Mang Yan *Li Hui *Liu Wei Fictional Followers Romance of the Three Kingdoms *Ahui Nan - appeared in chapters 87 and 88. *Dalai Dongzhu - appeared in chapter 90. Younger brother of Lady Zhurong. *Dong Tuna - appeared in chapters 87 and 88. *E Huan - appeared in chapter 87. *Jinhuan Sanjie - appeared in chapter 87. *King Duosi - appeared in chapters 89 and 90. *King Mulu - appeared in chapter 90. *King Wutugu - appeared in chapter 90. *Meng Jie - appeared in chapter 90. Elder brother of Meng Huo and Meng You. *Meng You - appeared in chapters 88 through 90. Youngest brother to Meng Huo and Meng Jie. *Tu An - appeared in chapter 90. *Xi Ni - appeared in chapter 90. *Yang Feng - appeared in chapters 89 and 90. *Mangyachang - appeared in chapter 87. *Lady Zhurong - appeared in chapter 90. Wife of Meng Huo. From Other Sources *Huaman - Meng Huo and Zhu Rong's daughter, one of Guan Suo's wives. See Also *Nanman Walkthrough *Unit Types Gallery Gongsun Zan Emblem (ROTK3).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms III emblem Category:Other Category:Alliances